Shiranai Monogatari: Romeo and Cinderella
by RisaKuma
Summary: Apakah kalian pernah mendengar cerita tersembunyi antara Romeo yang berkhianat dan Cinderella yang tak ingin menikah dengan pangeran? Dedicated for #PasirJingga and #OkiKaguWeek. Day 3: Fantasy!AU.


Perselisihan abadi bagi Kerajaan Shinsen dan Kerajaan Mimawari sudah tidak asing lagi didengar oleh para penduduk manapun disekitarnya. Sudah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, Kerajaan Shinsen dan Mimawari tak lagi bersekutu. Tanpa alasan yang pasti, sebenarnya. Tetapi, beberapa waktu yang lalu, masyarakat digemparkan oleh ambisi dari Putri Kerajaan Mimawari yang ingin berdamai dengan Shinsen.

Ambisi itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Sang Pangeran Shinsen yang terkenal Sadis dan tak kenal ampun setelah ambisi itu tersebar di wilayah Shinsen. Lalu, saat ini masyarakat kembali dikejutkan rumor bahwa Sang Pangeran Shinsen dan Putri Mimawari sering bertemu di hutan perbatasan. Kabar ini belum tersebar luas. Tetapi, rakyat yang tinggal di area perbatasan sudah tahu. Bahkan, sering terlihat oleh mereka.

Rakyat di perbatasan selalu memantau hubungan Pangeran Shinsen dan Putri Mimawari, layaknya seorang ayah yang ingin tahu pertumbuhan anaknya. Dan akhir-akhir ini, terdapat laporan dari salah satu penduduk yang mengaku telah mendengar percakapan antara keduanya yang mengarah ke percintaan. Apakah hal itu benar? Pangeran Shinsen— Okita Sougo dan Putri Mimawari— Imai Nobume memang tampak serasi saat bersama.

Tetapi, keraguan mulai menjalar bagi beberapa penduduk. Apakah benar seorang sadis Okita Sougo dapat mencintai seseorang dengan benar? Keraguan ini timbul sejak seluruh staf dari sebuah perusahaan jasa yang bernama Yorozuya berdiskusi, mungkin lebih tepatnya bergosip.

"Mana mungkin pangeran sialan itu bisa berbuat layaknya manusia normal _-aru_ ," ujar satu-satunya gadis yang ada disana dengan sekenanya.

"Tetapi, mungkin saja Pangeran Sougo sudah dibutakan oleh cinta," sanggah lelaki berkacamata. "Kau tidak boleh menghina seseorang hanya karena kau tidak menyukainya, Kagura- _chan_."

"Sudahlah, sudahlah," ujar pria berambut perak yang diketahui sebagai bos dari Yorozuya, bermaksud untuk menengahi. "Tapi, sejujurnya aku agak sependapat dengan Kagura."

Gadis yang bernama Kagura itu menyeringai lebar, "Kau dengar, Kacamata?"

"Terserah." Lelaki berkacamata yang bernama asli Shimura Shinpachi itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan gaya sok keren.

"Sudahlah, cukup dengan gosipnya." Sakata Gintoki, bos Yorozuya itu pun menatap Shinpachi dan Kagura secara bergantian. "Malam ini kita tidak akan makan diluar. Jadi, aku akan memancing di sungai dan Pattsan akan mencari kayu bakar. Kemudian, Kagura akan mencari apel di hutan dan Otae-san akan membuatkan pai apel untuk kita malam ini."

"HAH?!" Shinpachi adalah orang pertama yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan Gintoki. "Kenapa _ane-ue_ harus memasakkan pai untuk kita?!"

"Kau seharusnya tahu, kakakmu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memasak di antara kita," jawab Gintoki yang disertai anggukan kepala Kagura, tanda setuju.

"Bisa memasak apanya?!" Shinpachi masih tak setuju. "Kalau ia diminta untuk membuat racun, mungkin dia sangat bisa diandalkan!"

Kagura berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan, "Aku pergi duluan."

.

.

.

"Okita- _san_ , kurasa hubungan ini tidak akan bisa berlanjut bila semua orang telah mendengar tentang kita," ucap gadis bersurai gelap yang berparas cantik itu dengan lirih. "Bahkan, keluargaku telah mencurigaiku akhir-akhir ini."

Sougo tampak kecewa. "Aku juga. Beberapa penduduk perbatasan sudah sering melihat pertemuan kita disini, Nobume. Aku berfirasat tak lama lagi semua orang akan tahu tentang kita."

Keduanya terdiam dan tak saling menatap dalam jangka yang cukup lama. Tetapi, Nobume mencoba untuk mengatakan suatu fakta, "Sejujurnya, sebentar lagi putra dari keluarga bangsawan Sasaki akan mempersunting diriku. Orang tuaku tampak sangat menyukainya. Tetapi, aku sungguh tidak mau, Okita- _san_! Aku ingin bersamamu!"

Seringai tipis yang muncul dan hilang secepat kilat itu tidak terlihat oleh Nobume. Sougo kembali pada ekspresi seriusnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita berpura-pura mati untuk sejenak?"

Nobume menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Caranya?"

"Kita akan meminum obat yang dapat membuat kita mati suri selama 12 jam dan aku akan membawamu pergi dari Mimawari menuju suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun," jawab Sougo. "Kau pasti tahu tentang obat terlarang itu, 'kan?"

Kedua manik kosong berwarna merah milik Nobume melebar sejenak, "Darimana kita bisa mendapatkannya, Okita- _san_?"

Sougo merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah plastik _zip-lock_ yang berisi dua pil yang sepertinya adalah obat terlarang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

"Aku tak sengaja menemukannya di sebuah gudang tua saat sedang berkeliling Kerajaan Shinsen," ujar Sougo. Nobume menatap dua pil itu dengan lekat. "Sesuai yang kutahu, pil ini baru akan bereaksi 2 jam setelah diminum. Kalau kau meminum pil ini sekarang, mungkin saat kau tiba di kastil, efeknya akan segera bereaksi."

Nobume mengangguk-angguk paham. "Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan meminum obat ini sekarang."

Lalu, Sougo membuka plastik itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah pil yang akhirnya diberikan pada Nobume. Sougo menyeringai tipis. Tetapi, Nobume tidak mencurigai apapun dari Sougo. Hanya karena ia sangat mencintai dan mempercayai Sougo, itu saja. Nobume segera meneguk pil itu tanpa berpikir panjang.

Seringaian Sougo semakin jelas terlihat saat Nobume terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Skenarionya selama ini untuk menghancurkan Kerajaan Mimawari dari dalam sudah berhasil. Semua yang ia katakan pada Nobume adalah kebohongan. Sekarang, tergantung padanya untuk benar-benar mengakhiri hidup gadis malang yang tergeletak lemah di depannya itu atau tidak. Sayangnya, Okita Sougo adalah pribadi yang sadis. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan musuh abadinya tetap hidup setelah ia mendapat kesempatan untuk membunuhnya.

Sebuah belati yang masih baru itu dikeluarkan dari sarungnya. Okita Sougo telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi manusia yang tak berperasaan. Dengan secepat kilat, Sougo menancapkan belati itu ke dada kiri Nobume. Sebelum tubuh Nobume benar-benar menjadi kaku, Sougo meletakkan tangan Nobume dan menggerakkan jemarinya, seolah Nobume baru saja melakukan bunuh diri.

Setelah semua itu dilakukannya, Sougo membersihkan bercak darah di seragamnya dan beberapa tempat lain. Setelah itu, ia melepas sarung tangan putihnya dan menghanyutkannya ke sungai. Kemudian, Sougo tertawa-tawa puas. Ia pikir, saat ini tidak ada yang melihat tindakannya. Tetapi, dibalik sebatang pohon tua yang rindang, terdapat Kagura yang menutup mulutnya dan menahan teriakan dari mulutnya agar tidak keluar.

Saat Kagura memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, Sougo menyadari keberadaan Kagura. "Siapa disana?"

Kagura sudah berpikir untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan menantang Sang Pangeran. Tetapi, mengingat Sougo yang baru saja membunuh seseorang tanpa perasaan... Kagura langsung merinding dan jadi ingin buang air karena terlalu takut. Kakinya sudah gemetaran saat Sougo melangkah mendekat.

Lari? Tidak? Kagura sudah terlalu gugup untuk memutuskan hal yang menentukan kelangsungan hidupnya. Tetapi, saat Sougo sudah sangat dekat dan akan meraih pundaknya, Kagura langsung berlari secepat _cheetah_. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi fakta bahwa ia sedang buang air sambil berlari.

Di sisi lain, Sougo tak sempat melihat wajah Kagura. Tetapi, sebuah petunjuk pun terlihat oleh Sougo. Cepol kanan Kagura terlepas dan tergeletak di rerumputan. Sougo pun memungut benda yang berdiameter tak sampai sepuluh sentimeter itu dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

"Aku pasti akan menemukan gadis itu."

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **OkiKagu. Rate T. Romance/Fantasy. Dedicated for #OkiKaguWeek and #PasirJingga.**

 **Sarashina Arisa's Present**

 **Shiranai Monogatari: Romeo and Cinderella**

.

.

.

 _5 tahun kemudian, di markas Yorozuya..._

Kagura menata rambutnya dengan cepol rambutnya yang hanya tersisa satu. Lalu, ia keluar dari kamarnya. Gintoki dan Shinpachi yang sudah duduk santai di ruang tengah menatapnya dengan heran. Tetapi, Kagura tidak terlalu memperdulikan tatapan keduanya dan bergabung bersama keduanya seperti biasa.

"Kagura- _chan_ , ada apa denganmu?" tanya Shinpachi. "Kau tidak menggunakan cepol dari kain lagi?"

Ya, setelah hilangnya cepol Kagura saat mencari apel di hutan, ia selalu memakai cepol kembar yang terbuat dari kain. Kagura hanya membalas pertanyaan Shinpachi dengan singkat, "Hanya sedang ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru."

"Yah, biarkan saja Kagura, Pattsan. Dia masih berada di fase pertumbuhan," ujar Gintoki yang kemudian membaca sebuah buku. Shinpachi hanya menurut dan Kagura mengambil salah satu buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tak berselang beberapa menit, pintu markas Yorozuya diketuk. Ketiganya langsung saling menatap. 'Siapa yang akan membukakan pintu?'

Akhirnya Shinpachi memilih untuk mengalah dan ia membukakan pintu. Shinpachi dikejutkan oleh dua orang yang berseragam putih khas Kepolisian Mimawarigumi. Awalnya, ia berpikir bahwa anggota Yorozuya akan ditahan karena mereka sudah lama tidak mendapat permintaan bantuan jasa dari orang-orang. Tetapi, pemikirannya berubah saat dua polisi itu menunjukkan gulungan yang bertuliskan bahwa Kerajaan Shinsen dan Mimawari bersatu, dan berubah nama menjadi Edo.

"APA?!"

Kagura dan Gintoki yang penasaran segera menyusul Shinpachi dan ikut terkejut setelah melihat gulungan itu. Tetapi, yang paling _shock_ diantara mereka adalah Kagura. Dibandingkan benar-benar kaget, Gintoki malah langsung fokus ke tulisan 'Makan Malam Bersama di Balai Kota'.

"Permisi Tuan," ujar Gintoki. "Apakah makan malam bersama di balai kota ini gratis?"

"Benar sekali," jawab salah satu dari dua polisi yang masih memegang gulungan itu.

Gintoki memutuskan dengan cepat, "Baiklah, kami bertiga akan datang ke balai kota."

Kedua polisi itu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, kami permisi."

Setelah pintu ditutup, Kagura langsung berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya, "Bohong! Semua ini pasti bohong- _aru_."

"Sudahlah, setidaknya ambisi dari mendiang Nobume- _sama_ telah tercapai," ujar Gintoki yang kemudian berlalu dan kembali membaca buku.

Shinpachi menatap Kagura sekilas dan akhirnya bergabung dengan Gintoki di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Kagura, ia masih berdiri di balik pintu. "Tunggu, jadi siapa yang menjadi pemimpin Edo?"

"Entahlah, tidak dituliskan di gulungan tadi," jawab Gintoki sambil mengorek 'emas' di hidungnya. "Tetapi, mau siapapun juga, berarti ia orang yang baik karena telah memperdamai Shinsen dan Mimawari."

Kagura terdiam, terlintas di ingatannya tentang tragedi tersembunyi antara Okita Sougo dan Imai Nobume yang mengakibatkan kehebohan sementara di wilayah Mimawari. Terutama, di area perbatasan. Kagura tidak ingin mendengar bahwa Sougo yang menjadi pemimpin Edo, 'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi- _aru_.' Akhirnya, Kagura menyusul Gintoki dan Shinpachi ke ruang tengah.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Sang Pangeran Sadis yang bernama Okita Sougo akan diangkat menjadi pemimpin pertama bagi Edo. Lelaki yang berusia 23 tahun itu telah berada di balai kota sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Acara akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Ia menyaksikan orang-orang yang berdatangan dan memenuhi balai kota. Sambil menggenggam sebuah cepol yang tak lunak di tangan kirinya, ia menelusuri satu per satu orang yang datang.

Ada seseorang yang ia cari di daerah Mimawari. Seorang yang telah lama ia cari itu tidak ditemukannya di area Shinsen selama lima tahun pencarian. Seorang gadis yang mungkin sudah berubah fisiknya. Tanpa petunjuk apapun selain cepol itu dan warna surai yang unik, Sougo tetap mencari gadis itu. Entah apa alasannya. Tetapi, mungkin ia hanya penasaran. Atau sebenarnya, ia ingin gadis itu hilang dari dunia agar tak seorang pun yang menjadi saksi dari perbuatan kejinya itu? Tiada yang tahu.

Pencariannya berakhir setelah melihat seorang gadis berpenampilan seperti penduduk Asia Timur yang berada di antara dua pria yang tampak konyol. Sougo menatap gadis bersurai _Vermillion_ yang memakai sebuah cepol berbentuk sama dengan yang digenggamnya. Tiada lagi sanggahan, Sougo langsung meminta salah satu polisi berseragam putih untuk membawa gadis itu menghadapnya.

"Hah?" Kagura langsung kebingungan saat dirinya akan dibawa polisi untuk menghadap seseorang. "Aku yakin kalian salah orang. Aku tidak mengenal siapapun dari pemerintahan- _aru_!"

"Sudahlah, mungkin kita akan dapat makanan gratis lebih banyak, Kagura," ujar Gintoki.

Kagura menjadi kesal pada Gintoki yang mementingkan makanan gratis. "Ya sudah! Aku pergi! Tunjukkan padaku kemana aku harus datang!"

Akhirnya, Kagura pergi bersama polisi tersebut dan meninggalkan Gintoki bersama Shinpachi di tengah balai kota.

.

.

.

Kagura selalu berada di pikiran Sougo sejak pertemuan singkat dan penuh misteri itu. Dan sekarang, walau Sougo sudah melihat Kagura secara langsung, sepertinya ia semakin tidak bisa menghilangkan Kagura dari pikirannya. Secara tidak langsung, apakah sosok Kagura sudah menjadi penting bagi Sougo? Sepertinya tidak. Pertemuan pertama mereka sama sekali tidak manis, apalagi romantis.

Kagura benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Sougo lah yang memanggilnya. "U-untuk apa kau repot-repot memanggilku kesini?" Kagura tak peduli lagi dengan status orang yang berhadapan dengannya itu. Saat ini dia harus tetap memberanikan diri untuk berhadapan dengan orang yang menunjukkan pemandangan keji padanya. Bahkan, saat ini juga Kagura hanya berdua dengan Sougo.

Sougo menatap Kagura lekat dari pangkal rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tidak salah, sepertinya. "Siapa namamu?"

Kagura mulai waspada, "Untuk apa kau menanyakan namaku, hah?"

"Tidak boleh?" tanya Sougo. "Aku akan memberikanmu makanan yang ingin kau makan kalau kau memberitahukan namamu padaku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu namaku K-Kagura," jawab Kagura. Ya, setidaknya dugaan Gintoki benar bahwa ia akan mendapat makanan gratis. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sougo mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celananya yang dapat membuat Kagura terbelalak. "Aku selalu mencarimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di hutan. Kau pemilik benda ini, 'kan?"

Kagura mencoba untuk merebut benda itu dari Sougo, "Kembalikan cepolku!"

Tetapi, Sougo berhasil memasukkan cepol itu ke dalam saku celananya lagi. "Sejujurnya aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menikahi gadis yang memiliki benda tadi." Bohong.

"Cih." Kagura mendecak kesal. "Kalau aku tidak mau, berarti kau sudah mengingkari dirimu sendiri. Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli, dasar pembunuh."

Wah, entah kenapa emosi Sougo malah terpancing. "Tch, dengarkan—"

"Aku sudah mendengar- _aru_ ," tukas Kagura. "Jadi cepat kembalikan cepolku! Aku sudah mencarinya selama lima tahun dan ternyata kau yang mengambilnya."

Sougo mengambil alternatif lain agar Kagura dapat menurut, "Pria itu selalu menepati janjinya. Karena itu, mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku."

"HAH?!" Kagura langsung protes, bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya adalah orang yang ia takuti dan tidak suka akan keberadaannya. "Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi bila aku tetap tidak mau, hah?"

Sougo menyeringai tipis dan itu membuat Kagura mundur beberapa langkah karena menjadi agak takut. Lalu, ia berkata, "Maka kau akan dipenjarakan karena telah melanggar perintah seorang raja, Kagura. Berminat?"

Kagura mulai berkeringat dingin, "T-tidak, terima kasih- _aru_."

Sougo menatap Kagura yang tampak gelisah, "Kau melihat kejadian itu dari awal sampai akhir, ya?"

Kagura ragu untuk menjawab, "... Tidak."

Lalu, hening. Tetapi, Sougo mengatakan sesuatu yang diluar topik, "Aku tersadar bahwa aku sering memikirkanmu, dan aku mulai heran sudah berapa lama kau berada di pikiranku. Tetapi, aku akhirnya menemukan jawabannya. Sejak hari itu, kau tidak pernah luput dari pikiranku, Kagura."

Kagura mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu, Sadis?"

Sougo tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Kagura, "Apakah itu bisa dibilang cinta?"

"EH?!" Daripada dikatakan sedang salah tingkah, Kagura malah cenderung sedang merasa dibodohi. "Kau mau menjebakku dengan cara yang sama ketika kau menjebak Nobume- _sama_ , ya?!"

"Tidak! Aku serius!" bantah Sougo. Ya, rautnya juga berkata seperti itu.

Kagura tidak tahu apa yang akan menjadi tanggapan untuk perkataan Sougo. Ia masih bingung. Hanya kata, "Hah?" yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sougo jadi tak sabaran setelah melihat Kagura yang tidak cepat tanggap. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir, 'Apakah gadis ini bodoh?'. Kemudian, Sougo kembali berkata, "Jadi, apakah kau sudah memutuskan, menikah denganku atau dipenjara seumur hidup?"

"Oi, itu tawaran yang tidak setara- _aru_!" Kagura kembali protes. "Mana mungkin aku sudi untuk menikahi pembunuh sepertimu! Aku ingin menikahi seseorang yang tampan dan kaya raya—"

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku ini termasuk kriteria suami idamanmu, ya?" Sougo mempertipis jarak antara dirinya dan Kagura, mungkin sebagian dari skenario.

Tanpa Kagura sadari, wajahnya mulai memerah, "J-jangan bermimpi- _aru_!"

Mungkin, kalau Sougo tidak perlu memperhatikan suasana, saat ini dia sudah menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tetapi, ia masih memasang ekspresi serius saat ini. Sungguh, dia pantas dijuluki 'Drama King' bila ia menjadi pemain teater. Sougo ingin segera tahu, apakah ia benar-benar bisa 'menikahi' gadis berhati batu itu walau tanpa alasan yang logis? Yah, setidaknya ia bisa berbahagia setelah bisa mencampakkan gadis yang cintanya sedang benar-benar mengudara. Sadis sekali, bukan?

Kemudian, Sougo berjalan beberapa langkah melewati Kagura dan mengumpulkan perhatian seluruh orang yang berkumpul di balai kota, "Perhatian! Aku Okita Sougo, raja dari Edo dengan resmi menjadikan gadis yang bernama Kagura sebagai istriku mulai dari malam ini."

Para penduduk bertepuk tangan, dan sebagian lagi bersiul untuk memeriahkan suasana. Bagaimana tanggapan Gintoki dan Shinpachi? Tidak tahu, mereka tidak terlihat lagi dan sudah bergabung dengan kerumunan yang memenuhi balai kota. "Dan sekarang, nikmatilah makanan-makanan yang sudah kami sediakan!"

"Hei! Apa yang kau katakan?!" Kagura langsung berbalik dan menatap Sougo dari belakang dengan kesal.

Sougo pun berbalik dan menghadap Kagura sambil menyeringai, "Kau tidak dengar? Aku baru saja mengumumkan pernikahan kita."

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui itu- _aru_!" teriak Kagura.

Wajah Sougo terlihat semakin licik, "Kau sebegitunya ingin dipenjara?"

Kagura mundur beberapa langkah, "Aku tidak ingin menikahi orang yang tidak benar-benar mencintaiku! Aku yakin ini adalah sebagian dari skenariomu untuk menghilangkan saksi untuk tragedi lima tahun lalu!"

"Cinta?" tanya Sougo memastikan. "Bila aku bisa mengerti tentang cinta, maka alasannya adalah dirimu."

Kagura terdiam, belum sepenuhnya mencerna perkataan Sougo yang mungkin bukan hanya kalimat yang tak berarti. Sougo tidak peduli akan ketidakpahaman Kagura dan ia langsung melangkah melewati Kagura. Tetapi, tepat sebelum ia pergi, Sougo berbisik pada Kagura, "Mulai malam ini kau akan tinggal di kastil."

Kagura termangu. Namun saat ia tersadar, ia langsung menyusul Sougo dan menahan tangan kirinya. "Tidak sopan sekali! Kau baru saja melamarku tanpa cincin? Tanpa sesuatu yang romantis? Apakah kau tidak tahu cara melamar seseorang dengan baik?"

"Hmmm? Hanya itu yang kau inginkan? Aku bisa memberikanmu sesuatu yang lebih berharga lagi selain itu," ucap Sougo dengan nada yang tidak peduli. Kemudian, ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kagura, "Aku harus menjamu tamu-tamu penting terlebih dahulu."

"Hei!" panggil Kagura. Akhirnya, ia malah membuntuti Sougo kemanapun ia pergi. "Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, sialan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini Gintoki mengorek lubang telinganya, "Shinpachi, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa benar Kagura telah menjadi istri dari seorang raja?"

"Aku juga..." Shinpachi membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kalau tidak salah memang itu yang kudengar, Gin- _san_." Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

"Sejak kapan Kagura memiliki hubungan spesial dengan mantan pangeran dari Shinsen?" tanya Gintoki. "Rasanya ia jarang keluar dari markas setelah ia kehilangan cepolnya itu."

"Kalau Gin- _san_ bertanya padaku, maka jawabannya adalah 'tidak tahu'," jawab Shinpachi. Keduanya pun memikirkan lagi tentang kejanggalan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hei, Shinpachi," panggil Gintoki. "Apa menurutmu hilangnya cepol Kagura itu berhubungan dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sougo- _sama_?"

Shinpachi mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kerumunan yang berada di sekitar mereka, "Entahlah. Mungkin sebaiknya kita langsung menanyakan hal ini pada Kagura saat kita bertemu dengannya."

Tiba-tiba, keduanya mendengar suara Kagura yang nyaring, "Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, sialan!" Gintoki dan Shinpachi saling menatap, keduanya menampakkan raut yang kebingungan. Lalu, keduanya mencari sumber suara sambil menerobos kerumunan.

Ketika Kagura melihat dua _partner_ -nya itu, dia langsung merengek, "Gin- _chan_ , Kacamata! Tolong aku- _aru_!"

Menyadari Kagura yang tak lagi berteriak memarahinya, Sougo langsung beralih untuk mencari gadis itu. Atau mungkin, sekarang ini sudah bisa ia katakan sebagai 'istri'nya. Kemudian, ia menemukan Kagura yang sedang bersama dua pria yang memang sudah bersama dengannya saat datang ke balai kota.

"Eh, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shinpachi yang kaget setelah mendengar penjelasan Kagura tentang latar belakang pernikahannya dengan Sougo yang tiba-tiba. Kagura mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda tidak tahu.

"Apakah kalian memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Gintoki.

Kagura sebenarnya mau-mau saja kalau disuruh jujur, "Pernah... Tetapi, dia tidak pernah melihat wajahku. Aku yakin hal itu- _aru_!"

Gintoki menatap Kagura sambil menopang dagu, "Mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, Kagura. Kau tidak boleh menghancurkan pengorbanannya selama lima tahun untuk mencarimu."

Kagura merasa bahwa Shinpachi dan Gintoki malah mendukungnya. Ah sialan, padahal ia meminta bantuan. Kagura 'ngambek'. Tetapi, tampaknya dua pria dihadapannya itu tidak peka. Yah, mungkin itu alasan kenapa mereka masih perjaka. "Ya sudah. Aku akan menemuinya lagi- _aru_!"

Sougo yang tadinya menatap Kagura dari kejauhan pun mendekatinya, "Aku sudah menemui semua tamu-tamu penting. Mari lanjutkan pembicaraan kita."

"Hah?" tanya Kagura yang sudah tampak lesu. "Pembicaraan tentang apa lagi?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau pembicaraan kita belum selesai. Kenapa kau tampak tak bersemangat?" tanya Sougo.

Kagura terdiam. 'Ah, kenapa manusia ini malah menyadarinya?' Lalu, ia menatap Sougo, "Aku tidak ingin menikahi orang yang belum benar-benar mengenal diriku."

"Hmmm? Aku mengenalmu, dengan segala sifatmu. Aku bisa melihat semua itu walau dalam satu kali pertemuan," balas Sougo serius.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, sebutkan- _aru_ ," tantang Kagura. Ya, taruhannya mungkin saja ia benar-benar tak memiliki alasan untuk tidak menikah dengan Sougo.

"Serampangan, kasar, tak pandang status, orang yang berani bertindak, pemarah..." jawab Sougo. "Intinya kau itu kekanak-kanakan."

Kagura terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban Sougo. Lagi-lagi, Sougo mempertipis jarak antara dirinya dan gadis yang polos di hadapannya. Kemudian ia berbisik, "Dan itu artinya kau masih polos, Kagura." Sougo sukses untuk membuat Kagura langsung merinding. "Jadi, apakah kau memiliki sanggahan lain untuk tidak menikah denganku? Semua masyarakat sudah terlanjur tahu. Mulai malam ini mereka mengenalimu sebagai permaisuriku."

Kagura menelan ludahnya, "Aku memiliki satu pertanyaan lagi- _aru_."

Sougo menatap Kagura dengan lekat, "Apa itu, Kagura?"

"Kenapa kau menginginkanku sampai begini?" tanya Kagura. Ah, mungkin ia sudah lupa bahwa Sougo adalah seorang pemuda yang penuh sandiwara.

Tetapi, kali ini Sougo serius. Benar-benar serius, "Tidakkah kau pikir? Aku selalu mencari keberadaanmu saat kau tidak berada di dekatku. Tetapi, kau sama sekali tidak pernah mencariku. Bukankah itu tidak adil?"

Kagura langsung menjawab, "Hei, bukankah itu bisa dikatakan juga sebagai naluri pembunuh untuk memusnahkan saksi?"

"Tidak ada pembunuh yang menikahi orang yang ingin ia bunuh," balas Sougo.

Tunggu, apakah Sougo sudah mengubah persepsinya menjadi tidak bersandiwara pada Kagura? Ini membingungkan. Apakah Sougo mencintai Kagura sejak awal? Lantas, mengapa? Padahal Kagura dan Sougo baru benar-benar bertemu hari ini. Kagura tidak membalas perkataan Sougo dengan langsung.

Akhirnya, Kagura menemukan argumentasi lain yang berupa sindiran, "Pernikahan yang tanpa janji suci dan cincin?"

"Saya, Okita Sougo, menyatakan dengan tulus, bahwa Kagura yang hadir di sini mulai sekarang ini menjadi istri saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadanya dalam suka dan duka, dan saya bersedia mencintai dan menghormatinya seumur hidup," ucap Sougo. Perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya langsung beralih pada Sougo dan Kagura.

"Tunggu. Apa?" tanya Kagura. "Bukankah yang barusan itu janji suci?"

Sougo tak menjawab dan tetap pada ekspresi seriusnya. Kagura langsung bingung ketika mengingat orang-orang sedang memperhatikan mereka dan bila Kagura menolak, ia akan terancam dipenjara.

"S-saya, Kagura, menyatakan dengan tulus, bahwa Okita Sougo yang hadir di sini mulai sekarang ini menjadi s-s-s—" Kagura gemetaran hebat saat mengucapkan kalimat yang bersifat serius itu. Lalu, ia memejamkan matanya karena takut menghadapi kenyataan. "S-suami saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadanya dalam suka dan duka, dan saya b-bersedia mencintai dan menghormatinya seumur hidup- _aru_."

Sebelum Kagura membuka matanya, sebuah ciuman hangat melesat dengan cepat dan mendominasi sepasang bibir Kagura yang masih segar.

Detak jantung Kagura terasa dipacu. Ia berteriak dalam hati, 'Tidak, ini di depan umum- _aru_!'

Kemudian, keduanya mendengar suara tepuk tangan meriah yang menggema di seluruh sisi balai kota. Setelah itu, tautan hangat itu terlepas. Sougo berbisik di telinga Kagura dengan suara yang lembut, "Terima kasih telah mau mengikuti alurnya."

Mendengar kata 'alur', Kagura langsung kesal, "Apa maksudmu- _aru_?"

Sougo tersenyum, bukan menyeringai, "Ya, alur dari kisah cinta kita yang baru berawal dari malam ini."

.

.

.

 **Owarimasu**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note: Uwaahhh... Akhirnya XD Saya tepuk tangan sendiri setelah fic ini dapat diselesaikan setelah sekian lama. Okay, I'll appreciate you if you want to waste your time just for leaving a review. And, thanks for reading this fanfiction. Sekian.**


End file.
